Divergent high school
by Divergantlover16000
Summary: Tris is new to Dauntless high school. What will happen when she runs in to a kid with a number for a name? Will they fall in love? Read the story to find out. I don't own divergant. All right to Veronica Roth. I only own my ideas
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys, I hope you guys enjoy this story, and as because this is my first story I would love some feed back and if you could keep the negative reviews to a minimum. Thanks,**

 **Divergantlover16000**

 **Tris's POV**

Today is my first day at dauntless high school. When you are in high school in my area of Chicago you take a test at sixteen to get you transferred to a diffrent high school. If you are a brainiac then you go to erudite high school, if you are a nature and animal lover then you go to amity high school, if you and a person that doesn't like to lie then you go to candor high school, or if you are a selfless person then you go to abnegation high school, and finally if you are a daredevil like me then you go to dauntless high school. So in your first two years of high school you go to the same high school as your parents got transferred to when they were sixteen. As because my parents are selfless my brother calab and I went to abnegation.

My brother Caleb is 10 months older then me. (We don't know what month or day we were born because then that would be self enduleged to celebrate your birthday. ) Caleb is going to be going to erudite high school because he has always enjoyed reading and learning.

The only time in the past 10 years that someone from abnegation is going to be going to dauntless is two years ago when some boy transferred. I don't remember his name though.

I better stop day dreaming right now and start to get-

Caleb-"Beatrice hurry up your going to be late!"

Me-" i told you yesterday that I am now going by Tris Caleb. And I still have an hour!"

Caleb-" just come hurry up if you want a ride to **school"**

Me-"fine!"

I jumped out of bed and grab my new off the shoulder dark gray crop top, black jean shorts, and my combat boot and throw them on. I also put on very minimal a out of makeup today to make my self feel like I should belong there. I then rush down stairs and grab an apple and my backpack and run out the door because I hear Caleb starting his car. I run to his car and jump in.

He takes one look at my out fit and says " you should go change Beatrice, that is not apropriate for school"

me-" once again call me tris, and second of all, this is apropriate for my school. It's just a crop top and shorts."

Caleb-" uggg. fine. Let's just go"

Once we get to dauntless highschool I say bye to Caleb and head to the office. Once I get there I go to get my schedule and I meet this really nice secretary named ms. Wu, but she told me to call her tori because makes her feel old. I asked if I would be able to pick up my schedule and locker combination. She asked me for my name and school I previously attended and I told her " Tris Prior, Abnegation High school." She then typed some stuff on her tablet and the printer under the desk then proceeded to print out my schedule and code.

I thanked her and headed out to search for my locker. As I was walking out i bumped in to a guy and I fell right on my butt. (How embarrassing!)

I then stood up and apologized and said "my names tris. What's yours?"

Guy-" my name is-"

 **i hope that you guys enjoyed my first story! Thank for reading. Have a good day**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys, I hope that you like this new chapter! if you have any ideas that you want me to try and incorporate into my story let me know. Enjoy.**

 **Fours POV**

"Kay talk to you guys lat- umph!"

I then realise that I ran into this cute blonde. she fell on her but too! it must have been so embarrassing for her!

girl- "I'm so sorry! are you ok?"

"Ya, are you?"

" Ya I am. my name is Tris, what's yours?"

"Four"

"is that a nickname?"

"yes"

"what does it stand for?"

"I guess you will just have to figure that out, wont you."

"would you be able to help me find my fist class? I just transferred her from abnegation."

"sure, why not."

she then shows me her scheduale and i reliese that she has all advanced classes, so i hav all of my classes with her. i am a junior but i am supposed to be a senior, i missed alot of school last year because i got suspended so many times.

her first class is science with Mrs. Matthews. she then has math which is with again, then Lunch, Gym with , Music with tori ( ), free period, and art with Tori again.

"we have all our classes together so you can just follow me after each class. if you want to at lunch you can sit with me and my friends"

"if you are sure then i would love to."

"okay, then its settled."

 **Zeke's POV**

i heard for saying bye to us then half way through the last word was replaced with 'umph'. i was going to go make sure he was ok but then i notice that he had bumped in to a cute new couse she isnt cute enough for me because i have my wonderful girl friend shauna.

we al then start laughing at four because he wasnt paying any more attention then the girl was. i have too figure out her name. I wonder what school she came from to, because she looks about my brother Uriah's age (by the way i am more awesome and cool then him) and i have neve seen her at any of the school event so she couldnt have been from this school. i guess i will just have to ask later because it looks like Four asked if she waned to eat lunch with us today.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed my update. oncce again if you have any ideas let me know. i am thinking of having a party in about 2 chapter but lett me know what you think.**

 **Divergantlover16000**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, im so sorry that this was a repeat chapter. I edited it and switched it out for you guys. If you have any chapter ideas or comments send me a PM or leave a review.**

 **-DivergantLover16000**

 **Tris's POV**

That four guy sure is kind. I can't believe that he offered to choffer me around and for me to sit with him at lunch. I wonder why he goes by four. He sure does look familiar though. I wonder why. Oh well. We just got to class and the teacher that we have is . I heard from Caleb that she used to be the principal of Erudie High. I bet that she is going to be really tough.

 **Time skip to 20 minutes later.**

\- " with you solve the problem on the board please." I guess I wasn't paying attention because all of a sudden she was right next to me asking me to do this

"Um sure, I guess."

The problem is: (43-17)+(67x7)x2=

 _ **This problem even stumped Caleb but I could understand it. Caleb was studying one day and got really frustrated and stomped up to his room. I went over and saw the problem that Caleb had circled. (43-17)+(67x7)x2=. I thought about it for a second then wrote it down on calebs notebook.**_

(43-17)+(67x7)x2=521

When I turned around she was giving me the death . I guess I wasn't supposed to be able to answer that. Oh well. I went back to my seat and Four leaned over and said, " it took her 6 years to figure that out. How did you know it?!"

"I don't know. I just saw my brother struggling with it one day and it popped in to my head"

"Wow!"

 **At lunch**

"Hey tris! Over here!" I look over and see four waving me over. Eh what could I loss right?

"I'm coming, gezz. Don't get so exited. If I didn't know you I would have thought you were a kid in a candy store."

As he gave me a fake laughing fit he had said, "Haha very funny"

By the end of lunch I was interdicted to all of fours friends. Uriah I think it is, came up to me after lunch and asked if I wanted to go to a party at his place tommarrow night. Of course I said yes.

During gym I learned that the teachers name is and that he also went to this school when he was my age. We were playing a sport that I love and would die if I couldn't play it anymore. BASKETBALL!

As because I was one of the only new kids I got to pick my own team. Uriah also got to pick his own and I don't know the others.

I picked:Four, Shauna, Laurn, and Eric.

The only person I know on uriahs team is Fours friend Zeke.

By the end of class we won every round but one against this kid named Peter.

The rest of the day went pretty fast. It turns out, I'm an amazing drawer (in fours words.)

 **After school**

one of uriahs friends named Christina asked if I wanted to go shopping for something to wear to the party. Of course because I hate shopping I started to say no but she quickly lead me to her car and said that I didn't have a choice. So I messaged Caleb:

T- don't need ride. Going to the mall with a few friends

C- Kay good because I am staying late helping my teachers

T-okay. When you get home could you tell mom and dad that I'm just at the mall Pls

C- fine but you owe me.

The only reasons why we have phones is because we transferred schools. Our mom and dad dont have one is because they are still abnegation at heart. And it would be selfish to have a cell phone.


	4. Chapter 4: the party

**Btw Christina is originated from dauntless in this story. Hope that you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **Christina's POV**

I can't believe that we got a new girl in our class! The funny thing is, she's from abnegation high and she still acts like them and also like an erudite. Oh well. So I dragged her shopping for something to wear to the party Uriah and Zeke are throwing tomorrow night. She has no idea what she's in for...

We better find something that will look cute in layers. And that its black, really dark gray, and dark purple. Hmm this looks perfect. It's a dark purple bando, with a dark grey cami, a black shirt, and a black sweater. And then some shorts, leggings, and sweat pants to.

I think that's it for shopping today.

 **Tris's POV**

Ugg. I spent so much money on just something for a party, and I was told that I have to wear it all. Tommarrow is going to be a long night.

 **Four's POV**

I can't wait for tomorrow's party to see what tris thinks of our party's.

 **The next night at the party**

 **Fours POV**

I can't believe that Christina made tris wear layers. I hope that she didn't tell her why she had to.

Zeke-" Anyone who doesn't sit at our table or is not friends with tris leave! Everyone else go to the living room!" He said while standing on the kitchen counter.

Once Zeke and Uriah got everyone else out we all went to the living room to start the games

Zeke-"since this is Tris's first time playing I will explain the rules. If you don't want to tell the truth or do the dare you have to take of a piece of clothing. usually go first but since this is Your first time someone ask her a question."

Christina-"Tris dauntless or candor?"

Tris-"huh?"

"Truth or dare basicly. Candor is truth and dauntless is dare."

"Oh ok. Dare"

"I dare you to sit on one of the boys laps for the rest of the game"

"Ok, four do u mind?"

Me-"no I don't mind."

"Thanks"

"No prob"

Tris-"Four truth or dare"

Me-"truth"

"Why is your name a number?"

I take of my shirt.

Tris-"why don't you want to tell me?"

"Because I want you to figure that out your self." I said with a smirk"

"Fine then."

The game goes on and then I relise that its Tris's turn again.

Will(Christina's boyfriend)- "tris c or d?"

Tris-" d"

"Everyone but tris head to the kitchen"

We all go to e kitchen but tris and we think of an awesome dare.

Me-"tris you have to go knock on the person across the streets door and ask if they know where tinkerbell and Peter Pan ran off to."

"Ok, why not."

So she heads to the door and says, " but one of you guys will be coming with me"

We all look at each other then everyone looks at me. Me-"why is everyone looking at ME?"

They all shrug and I say," fine."

We do the dare and the people think that we are either high or drunk. It was hilarious.

Next is I have never.

I start with, "I have never had a period."

All the girls give me annoyed looks and take a shot.

Next is tris. "I have never had a milkshake."

They all look at her and take a drink then grab her and run out side to one of the boys cars ( because they are the least drunk) and say that they are taking her to a icecream shop to try a milkshake.

 **10 minutes later**

Tris- "Omg that was so good!" I hear from my passenger side of my car.

Me-" I still can't believe that you never had one before."

"Well you arnt aloud to have anything that is self indulgent when you go to abnegation high."

" I know"

"How?"

I mumble under my breath,"I used to go there"

She asked me "what? I didn't hear you cuz you mumbled."

I take a breath and say," because I used to go there."

 **I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**If you guys can get this story to 550 views and 5 favorites/5 follows by Saturday at 11 manitoba, Canada time then you guys get a special treat on Sunday.** **I know that you guys can do it!**

 **-Divergantlover16000**

 **Tris's POV**

4- " I still can't believe that you've never had a smoothie."

T-" I couldn't at my old school. It was classified as self indulgent."

4-" I know"

T-" how?"

4 mumbles some thing and I can't hear it.

T-" what did you say? I couldn't hear you. You were mumbling.

4 takes a breath and says, " because I used to go there."

I gasp. He pulls over so that he can look at me. He smirks and says, "what? Didn't think that big, bad four could be selfless?"

T-" it's not that it's just that there was only one other kid in the past 10 years that transferred from abneg

* * *

ation to dauntless."

What was that kids name again? To-toba-tobias. Tobias. That was it

T-" Tobias?"

He blushes and says," Ya? What about it?"

T-" your tobais eaton? Principal eatons son?

4 goes mute then says, "Ya"

T-"why did you leave?"

4-" because at school Marcus would pull me from class and verbally abuse me and scream at me, because he knew that no one could here him because his office was sound proof. Then at home he would 'teach me a lesson' and beat me with his belt or anything he could find. He still beats me, but the verbal stuff stopped."

He turned his back to me and started to lift his shirt.

T-" you don't have to do this tobias."

4-" I know. But I want to. I feel like I can trust you"

He pulls his shirt off to reveal his back which is covered in fresh and old cuts. A few of the new ones look to be infected, so I lightly put my hand on one that doesn't look to new or to old and he winched at my touch.

T-" Tobias, you need to see a doctor, they could be infected."

That's when he faints

* * *

Sorry it's such a short chapter guys but I figured that this would be a good place to stop for tonight. Leave you guys in suspense. I will be updating some time tomorrow night. Night guys.

Leave a reveiw on what you think I should call you guys. Such as Ravens, one of the faction names, etc.


	6. Chapter 6: the hospital

**Thanks you guys for almost reaching my goal. By this morning we had 808 views and 2 favorites and 3 follows! The views skyrocketed from the 300's to the 800's! Thank you**

 **-divergantllover16000**

 **Tobias's POV**

I was just talkig to tris and showed her my scars, when she touched the infected one I started to go dizzy and I jumped. Then the last thing I heard was, "tobias, you should see a doctor, it could be infected.!" Then everything went black.

When I wake up I'm in a hospital room with a doctor, a nurse, and tris. Tris is holding my hand saying, "come on Tobias, please wake up." I turn and blink my eyes to look at tris.

4-" why am I in the hospital?"

T-"you fainted and you had infected scabs."

4-"oh"

Doctor-"hi Tobias. My name is doctor Johnson. I have been treating you since you came in yesterday night-"

4-"wait! How long have I been here?!"

Doctor-"a full day. Why?"

4-"I have to go home."

 **Tris's POV**

4-"I have to go home."

Then he starts to try to sit up and he is pushed down by the nurse and I.

T-"Tobias, you can't."

4-"why!"

Doctor-"we have to keep you here until the infections gone."

T-" would I be able to have a minute alone with him"

Doctor-"sure"

T-"tobias, I told them how you got those marks."

4-" ok..."

T-" the called the police and the arrested your dad"

4-" thank you" he mumbles.

T-" what?"

4-"thank you" he said louder this time.

T-"your welcome"

4-"so...when can I get out of this stupid place."

T-" they said by the earliest in two days and at the latest this time next week."

4-" ugggg."

T-"hey it's better then dying isn't it?"

4-"true. So how long have you been here?"

T-"since you got here."

4-" you should go home and take a shower."

T-" not until the nurse comes back in to say how your back is."

4-" fine. Does the gang know? That I'm here. Not about my dad."

T-" not yet. I wasn't sure if you wanted me to tell them or not. I also figured so that you could tell them your self."

4-" ok. Thank you for not telling them tris. By the way why were you holding my hand?"

I start to blush. " because if you didn't wake up but moved your hand I could feel it."

4-" ok. Can I ask you something?"

T-" sure, anything."

4 starts to blush and asks, " would you be my girlfriend?"

 **I hope you guys enjoyed! Xoxo**

 **Reveiw with your idea for me to call you at the end of these**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tris's POV**

 _4 starts to blush and asks, " would you be my girlfriend?"_

.GOD! The hottest and most popular guy in school just asked me to be his girl friend!

What should I say? What should I do? If I say yes and we break up it could ruin our friendship. But if I say no I might never forgive myself.

4-"tris? You still in there?" He asks with a chuckle.

T-"Ya. Sorry just thinking."

4-"what about?"

T-"what you asked me."

4-"oh. And? Have you come to a conclusion?"

T-"I think so."

Tobias waits a few moments to see if she says is. "So? What is it?"

T-"yes."

4-"yes to what?"

T-"yes I will be your girlfriend."

 **Tobias's POV**

Yes! She said yes! I can't believe it! I mean, that's what I was hoping she would say, but I still can't believe it.

4-"really!"

T-"yes!"

That's the exact moment the nurse desires to come check on him.

N-"did I interrupt something?"

T-"no, not at all."

N-"ok, good. I am just here to check on Tobias's back and then I will go."

4-"ok. Would you mind calling me four though? And could you ask the doctor to do the same please?"

N-"sure. Would you be able to flip onto your stomach so that I can check your back?"

4-"ok"

 **About 5 minutes later**

The nurse had changed the bandages on my back so that they are now nice and clean. She said that I should be out of the hospital by the day after tomorrow. That is way better then being in here till next week. Let's just hope the infection goes away fast!

I told tris to go home to take a shower,eat,and get some rest. You could tell by just looking at her that she was tired and hungry. You could hear her stomach growl across the room.

She had objected at first but I told her that if she didn't go home that I would take her there myself, whether I was in the hospital or not.

That got her to oblige pretty quickly. She said a quick good bye and said that she would call Zeke to come to keep me company for a bit. She also said that she would be back in about three hours.

True to her word Zeke arrived about 20 minutes later, huffing and puffing.

Z-"WH-(puff)-at happ-(puff)- end?! We (puff) tried call-(puff)-ing you and (puff) tris. No one (puff) answered the-(puff)-it phones."

4-"Zeke sit down and breath. The world can live without you talking for two minutes! Your going to have an asthma attack soon." **(Yes Zeke has asthma in this story. You will learn in the near future why)**

Z-"ok"

The doctor comes in and sees Zeke gasping for air.

D-"sir, are you alright?"

4-"he has asthma and probly ran from the parking lot to here without stoping."

D-"sir, do you have your inhaler with you?"

Zeke shock his head.

D-"nurse Stacy! We need some help in here!"

N-"what's wrong!" She asks as she come running in. She then sees Zeke having an asthma attack. "I'll go get a spare Inhaler and air mask."

She rushes out and within a span of 2 minutes she has the items and helps Zeke with the inhaler and then puts the nose things in his ears.

Z-"thank you." He says once his breathing returned to normal.

N-"it's just what I do. May I ask your name?"

Z-"ezickial Pedred, but you can call me Zeke."

N-"ok, thank you Zeke." She says while writing this down on a spare chart.

 **N=nurse, D=doctor, z=Zeke, 4=four/tobias, t=tris/Beatrice. Sorry if it was confusing. the time that you learn why I made zekehave asthma in this is going to be in about 2-3 chapters.**

 **Thank you guys so much for all your support so far in this story. It means so much to me to have over a thousand views in under a week.**

 **If any of you want me to read some of your stories let me know by pm or reveiw. I would be happy to read them! I'm sure that everyone of you is an amazing person and writer, don't ever forget that, no matter what others tell you.**

 **-Divergantlover16000**


	8. NOT AN UPDATE!

**_A/N. Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys. I just can't think of anything write now. I am starting a new story soon with tris/Eric. I hope that you guys forgive me. If you have any ideas for a new story or for future chapters of these two story's send me a PM and I will try to respond as quickly as possible._**

 ** _-Divergantlover16000_**


	9. Chapter 8

**Zeke's Flash Back**

I was running around the yard with Uriah when I was 7 and he was 5. I was trying to catch him because he was running around the yard at top speed and I was starting to loose my breath the more that I ran.

After another few minutes I fell to my knee gasping for air. Uriah was still running and I gasped, "Uriah, Mom, Help!" My vision was starting to go black from lack of oxygen.

My mom came rushing out side wondering what was going on. Once she saw me she ran back into the house and called nine-one-one. Her being the school nurse at Dauntless High School she had figured that I was having an asthma attack.

After what felt like hours but was really more like 5 minutes the ambulance got there and got me a breathing mask. It was helping a little bit but not very much so they had to rush me to the hospital.

When I was in the ambulance I passed out because I couldn't breathe. When I woke up I was in my own hospital room with my mom on one side of me holding my hand and Uriah on the other sleeping.

Once my mom saw that I was awake she gave me a hug so tight that I figured I would feel it for a week. She finally let me go and told me that I I fact had a asthma attack.

In turn I asked," what's as-th-ma?"

"It's something that makes it hard to breath."

"Oh" I was hoping it was some kind or super power. What? I'm seven. A boy can dream.

 **End of Flash Back**

 **Hey guys. So I want to say thank you to BooksLover2000 for this amazing idea. I hope that it was a good chapter and sorry that it's short. I'm hoping to try and upload the first chapter of my EricxTris fanfic within the next few days. If you guys like these flash back leave me a review and I will try to do them more often.**

 **XOXO,**

 **DivergantLover16000**


End file.
